


UN ARBOL JUNTO AL TIBER

by Alessa13



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa13/pseuds/Alessa13
Summary: Este fan fic empieza en el capitulo 6 de la temporada 1.Esta basado en la serie Da Vinci's Demos y  y abarcara  la busqueda del libro de las hojas y de la cupula celeste desde la primera temporada.TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES Y DE LA SERIE PERTENECEN A DAVID GOYER.LOS DERECHOS DEL TEXTO Y DE LAS IMAGENES ME PERTENECEN A MI.





	1. ES VUESTRO CORAZON LO QUE PIENSO ROBAROS.

**Author's Note:**

> ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A MI FIEL BREN, QUE SIEMPRE TIENE QUE CORREGIRME, EDITARME Y LEER TODO ANTES DE SER PUBLICADO SOBRE TODO TIENE QUE COLMARSE DE PACIENCIA ANTE MIS LOCURAS. 
> 
>  
> 
> SI NO FUERA POR ELLA, ME DORMIRIA EN LOS LAURELES MAS QUE RR MARTIN CON VIENTOS DE INVIERNO, JAJAJAJAJAJA.
> 
>  
> 
> MAS DE UNA VEZ ME PIDIDO ESTE FIC Y SIEMPRE TE DECIA...ALGUN DIA, Y ESE DIA HA LLEGADO. 
> 
> ESTE ES TU REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS, MI FIEL BRENDA.
> 
> ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES.
> 
> MIL GRACIAS POR TODO, DE VERDAD. 
> 
> ESTE FIC SIN TI NO SERIA LO MISMO.  
> TE QUIERO, MI FIEL AMIGA. <3

 

UN ARBOL JUNTO AL TIBER.

 

(ESTE FAN FIC EMPIEZA Y  ESTA BASADO EN LA ESCENA DEL ARBOL DEL CAPITULO 6 DE LA TEMPORADA 1)

 

 

Leonardo salió empapado de las aguas del Tíber, defraudado por no haber encontrado la segunda llave, y se dirigió al lugar donde había acordado reunirse con Nico y Zoroastro si lograba escapar de Sant Angelo.

 

 

Tras un rato llego al lugar y miro con rabia al Zoroastro.

 

 

-No he logrado conseguir la llave, y me quedare hasta conseguirla.

 

 

Dijo rabioso, apretando los dientes. Quería matar a Sixto y a Riario.  Después de tanto esfuerzo para entrar sus peripecias no habían servido de nada.

 

Zoroastro lo miro sonriendo y lo agarró del brazo, llevándolo hasta un árbol.

 

 

-Leo prepárate para una sorpresa.

 

 

 

Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrándole al conde atado a un árbol.

 

 

-¿Como...?

 

 

Leo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, totalmente alucinado. Riario estaba amordazado, y con la camisa abierta y Zo se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

 

 

 

-Quería cortarle la verga, pero no tiene.

 

 

Dio Zoroastro divertido y Riario lo miro con furia, con la sangre resbalándole desde el corte que le había hecho Nico en la mejilla con su daga.

 

Leonardo dio un par de pasos hacia el árbol y le arranco la mordaza, y tras lamerse los labios, el conde hablo con voz ronca.

 

 

 

-Artista...veo que habéis escapado...

 

 

Dijo mirando desafiante a Leonardo. A pesar de estar inmovilizado y herido, seguía mirándolos a los tres con arrogancia.

 

 

-Y yo veo una llave que me vais a entregar.

 

 

Susurro Leonardo acercándose despacio. No sabía por qué pero su corazón había empezado a latir deprisa, y su sangre corría por sus venas, inflamándolo de excitación.

 

 

-Más os vale matarme antes.

 

 

Riario Se lamio la sangre que le resbalaba por la mejilla y Leo no pudo evitar contener un jadeo, pero sosteniéndole la mirada, le arranco la llave del cuello y Riario gruño con rabia, temblando por la ira.

 

 

-Os seguiré hasta el confín de la tierra para recuperar lo que es mío.

 

 

 

-Puede que llegue el día en que me vea obligado a quitaros la vida, Girolamo, pero no hoy. He entrado en vuestra casa y os he robado lo que mejor atesoráis.

 

 

 

Dijo Leonardo sosteniendo la llave delante de sus ojos y mirando al conde con los ojos encendidos por la furia.

 

 

-Pienso devolveros muy pronto el favor y robaros lo que más atesoráis vos.

 

 

Riario paseo sus ojos por el cuerpo de Leonardo, y el artista sintió como su verga se ponía dura a ver como esos ojos lo recorrían mirándolo con odio, pero a la vez con deseo.

 

 

-¡Dejadnos!! Tengo algo que decirle al conde.

 

 

Grito Leo volviéndose hacia Nico y hacia Zoroastro y el mestizo lo miro como si Leonardo se hubiera vuelto verde de repente.

 

 

-No creo que sea buena idea, Leo... Te están buscando... Si te encuentran aquí, solo con él, te mataran.

 

 

Leonardo lo miro con furia y negó con la cabeza.

 

 

-Me da igual. Iros. Nos encontraremos en el Perro Ladrador en un día. Tengo cosas que arreglar aquí antes de irme.

 

 

Zoroastro y Nico asintieron, y se marcharon dejándolos solos.

 

 

Leonardo cogió la daga que estaba en el suelo y se dirigió de nuevo al árbol, acercados a Riario y casi pegado a su cuerpo poso la punta de la hoja del arma en la garganta del hombre.

 

 

-¿Y que se supone que pensáis robarme, Conde?

 

 

Susurro Leonardo sosteniendo esa mirada que a la luz de los primeros rayos de sol refulgía con un destello verde.

 

 

Riario levanto la barbilla con orgullo y se arqueo hacia adelante, haciendo que el arma con la que Leo lo amenazaba se clavara un poco en su piel.

 

 

-Lo sabéis perfectamente, Artista... Y no tiene nada que ver ni con esas malditas llaves ni con la Bóveda Celeste... Es vuestro corazón lo que pienso robaros... Y No creo que necesite ningún arma para abriros el pecho y hacerme con él.

 

 

Leonardo jadeo, acercándose un poco más y la mano que tenía libre acaricio los marcados músculos del abdomen expuesto del Conde.

 

 

-¿Mi corazón? Creo que me infravaloráis, mi señor... No tengo corazón.... Además puedo robaros algo más que una simple llave...

 

 

Leonardo dejo caer la daga al suelo y se echó hacia atrás un poco, posando sus manos en las caderas de Girolamo y lo miro de arriba abajo, mordiéndose el labio al comprobar que el pantalón de su enemigo también denotaba una considerable erección bajo la tela negra.

 

 

-Parece que Zoroastro se equivocaba respecto a vuestra verga, Conde....

 

 

Leonardo levanto sus ojos hacia los de Girolamo y vio como él se mordía el labio, arqueándose hacia adelante.

 

 

\- ¿Y qué es lo que pensáis robarme, Artista? Ya tenéis lo que más valoro y soy un hombre que no tiene ataduras en este mundo... Podéis quitarme la vida si os place.

 

 

Gruño Riario hablando con la voz ronca y Leonardo se acercó a él, pegándose a su pecho.

 

 

\- Pienso robaros el alma, señor conde... Eso es lo que he querido siempre. Quiero robaros vuestra lujuria y hacer que sea solo mía...

 

 

-Hacedlo entonces si os place, artista....

 

 

Leonardo podía sentir el aliento cálido de Girolamo contra el suyo y sin poder contenerse más, acerco su boca a la de Girolamo y se apodero de sus labios chupándolos casi con desesperación y se sorprendió gratamente al sentir como la boca del conde se abría y su lengua húmeda rozaba la suya.

 

Ambos jadearon y las manos de Leonardo se desplazaron desde las estrechas caderas hasta los botones del pantalón de su némesis, abriéndolo y su mano se coló dentro, acogiendo en su mano la erección perlada de líquido pre seminal.

 

Riario ahogo un gemido al sentir como la mano de Leonardo lo acunada y forcejeo para soltarse, deseando poder tocar la piel del artista.

 

 

\- Soltadme, Artista...Soltadme para que yo también pueda devolveros el favor...

 

 

Jadeo contra los labios de Leonardo.

 

 

-No pienso soltaros, Girolamo... Pero no me voy a ir sin conseguir lo que ansió.

 

 

Susurro Leonardo apretando entre sus dedos la verga de Riario. El Conde jadeo contra su aliento, aquejándose hacia adelante y Leonardo volvió a besarlo, saqueando su boca con húmedas caricias que hacían que la cabeza de Girolamo diera vueltas.

 

 

La mano libre de Leonardo tiro del pantalón de su némesis  bajándolo y dejando su trasero expuesto contra la corteza del árbol al que estaba atado y la palma de su mano abierta acaricio la nalga duras del conde, amasándola entre sus dedos y gimió, al sentir como Girolamo intentaba abrir las piernas. Mientras su otra mano seguía acariciando la erección del conde, Leo se separó un poco, y tiro de las cintas de su pantalón, sintiendo como la suya se henchía de deseo.

 

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, el artista acogió ambas erecciones en su mano y tras lamerse los dedos volvió a acariciar las nalgas de Girolamo, dirigiéndose a su entrada.

 

Despacio, tanteo con su dedo mojado el orificio del conde, y se sorprendió al encontrarlo estrecho y apretado cuando su dedo se deslizo en su interior.

 

Girolamo ahogo un grito contra los labios de Leonardo y forcejeo de nuevo, intentando soltarse.

 

Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión por la necesidad de tocar al artista y abriendo sus enormes ojos, miro a Leonardo.

 

 

-Por favor... Libérame.... Necesito tocarte, Artista....

 

 

-No me pidas eso, Conde.... No puedo hacerlo...

 

 

Jadeo Leonardo empezando a moler sus caderas contra la mano que los acogía a ambos.

 

 

\- Da Vinci... Oh...Dios Santo... No... No sé qué me está pasando....

 

 

Girolamo gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dándose contra el tronco, cuando Leonardo encontró con su dedo un punto sensible en su interior y el artista sonrió, mordiendo después la garganta expuesta del Conde.

 

 

\- Se llama placer, Girolamo... Y esto es solo una muestra de lo que puedo darte... Deja a Sixto y ven conmigo... Juntos encontraremos la bóveda y el libro será nuestro...

 

 

\- Si.... Si... Leonardo...Oh... joder... ¡¡¡ Si!!!!

 

 

Riario asintió, empujando su pelvis contra la mano de Leonardo y su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse entre temblores, sintiendo como si un rayo le recorriera la columna vertebral, tensando sus testículos y sin poder contenerse, un grito salió de su garganta al verter su simiente entre los dedos de Leonardo.

 

 

El artista no duro mucho al sentir como el calor de Girolamo mojaba su miembro y subió sus labios a los del conde, ahogando con sus besos los gritos de placer que seguían surgiendo de la garganta de su némesis, mientras vertía el suyo contra el miembro aun pulsante del conde.

 

Leonardo hundió su cara entre el hueco del cuello de Girolamo y respirando entrecortadamente, susurro en su oído.

 

 

-¿Si te suelto vendrás conmigo?

 

 

Riario se estremeció y asintió, girando la cabeza para buscar los labios de Leonardo.

 

 

\- Artista. Ya os he dicho que iría hasta el fin del mundo para recuperar lo que es mío...  y vos siempre lo habéis sido...

 

 

Leonardo sonrió contra los labios de Girolamo y separándose a regañadientes, recogió la daga del suelo, cortando las cuerdas que mantenían al conde inmovilizado contra el árbol.

 

 

A pesar de estar armado, de repente se sintió vulnerable cuando Riario se acomodó la ropa y lo miro con un reflejo dorado en sus enormes ojos de largas pestañas.

 

 

\- ¿Me vais a traicionar ahora llamando a vuestros guardias, Girolamo?

 

 

Pregunto Leonardo sin poder moverse y Riario sonrió, avanzando los cuatro pasos que lo separaban del artista y negó con la cabeza.

 

 

-Nunca... Y ahora si me permitís, artista, me gustaría llevaros a un sitio más privado. Quiero tener lo que nunca he tenido. Mi cuerpo siempre ha pertenecido a Dios y ahora es a vos a quien se lo entrego voluntariamente.... Mi cuerpo y mi alma son tuyos, Artista.

 

 

Susurro Girolamo envolviéndolo entre sus brazos y cuando los labios del conde buscaron los suyos, Leonardo lo supo....

 

Supo que al final Girolamo si le había robado lo que no creía poseer...

 

CONTINUARÁ.


	2. Soy buen maestro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo se confia con el conde y lo lleva a su casa, sin darse cuenta de que puede que sea el cazador cazado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quereis seguir leyendo, podeis hacerlo en mi blog, donde este fic esta actualizado hasta el capitulo 5.
> 
> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es/

 

CAPITULO II

 

 

Leonardo y el conde llegaron a Florencia justo antes del anochecer y tras dejar los caballos en el establo el artista los guio a su estudio.

 

La estancia era un caos lleno de papeles, cuadernos, utensilios de pintura y demás inventos en los que Da Vinci mantenía ocupada su atribulada mente y Girolamo frunció los labios al ver una caja con un mecanismo familiar sobre uno de los bancos de trabajo.

 

Casi por inercia, sus pies se dirigieron hacia allí y la acarició con unos dedos largos y elegantes.

 

 

-¿Esta también explota si la golpeas con fuerza?

 

 

Pregunto en un susurro casi sin darse cuenta de que su voz salía crispada y Leo asintió, orgulloso de su trabajo.

 

 

 

-Por supuesto. ¿Ves este mecanismo? Es un temporizador que se desactiva por clave cifrada. Si alguien que no tenga la clave intenta abrirlo o manipularlo de alguna de las maneras, ya puede despedirse de este mundo.

 

 

Riario insuflo aire, sintiendo como un tic se instalaba en su mejilla. No hacía mucho, una de esas cajas lo había hecho volar por los aires, casi matándolo a él y  eliminando a algunos de sus hombres más valiosos y sintió que la rabia bullía en sus venas, pero debía conseguir que Leonardo confiara en el para poder robarle las dos llaves y se obligó a sonreír, girándose hacia el artista.

 

 

-Serias un gran aliado para Roma, Artista... Imagina las posibilidades que tendrías con un presupuesto ilimitado, Da Vinci....

 

 

Leonardo negó y se acercó a él, quitándose la camisa y lanzándola al suelo.

 

 

-No me interesa... Lo único que me interesa ahora mismo eres tú, bajo mi cuerpo, jadeando mi nombre.

 

 

A pesar de que la rabia casi lo dominaba por completo, también lo hacia el deseo y por mucho que Riario quisiera engañarse, Leonardo lo tentaba como si fuera el mismísimo diablo y verlo allí de pie, moviéndose como un gran felino no hizo más que acentuar su lujuria. Además pudo ver las dos llaves brillando sobre su pecho desnudo y se obligó a sonreír.

 

 

-¿Y cómo piensas conseguir eso, artista?

 

 

Susurro Girolamo. Da Vinci lo miro de arriba abajo y mordiéndose el labio, acaricio sus hombros por encima de la tela de su casaca.

 

 

-Oh.... Se me ocurren varias formas, conde... Pero todas ellas implican quitarte toda esa ropa oscura que llevas puesta.

 

 

Riario miro los labios del artista ladeando la cabeza y gimió cuando los dedos ásperos y largos de Da Vinci empezaron a desnudarlo lenta pero implacablemente y acariciaron su piel.

 

 

Casi por instinto, Riario retrocedió al sentir las caricias del artista y Leonardo lo miro con cierto deje de confusión.

 

 

-¿Algo va mal, Conde?

 

 

Girolamo negó separándose mientras una lucha interna se librara dentro de su cabeza. Por una parte sentía que traicionaba todos y cada uno de los juramentos que había hecho para y con la Iglesia, y por extensión a Sixto, pero por otro, sentirse deseado por Leonardo, lo llenaba de orgullo, satisfacción y deseo y negó con la cabeza, cuando el artista se posiciono a su espalda, apoyando sus manos en sus caderas y atrayéndolo hacia él.

 

 

\- No... Todo lo contrario, Artista. Todo va bien, pero  por primera vez en mi vida, siento miedo. Yo...

 

Riario cogió aire, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos y Leonardo se inclinó lo suficiente para morder su nuca con delicadeza.

 

 

\- No tienes por qué temer, Girolamo. No te hare daño.

 

 

Leonardo subió sus besos por el mentón del conde y apoyando una mano en el estómago del otro hombre, lo hizo girar la cabeza para poder besar sus labios.

 

La lengua de Leonardo era cálida y Girolamo se giró entre sus brazos, devolviéndole las húmedas caricias que el artista le prodigaba y ambos gimieron cuando sus pechos chocaron.

 

Tras unos instantes, Leonardo se separó lo suficiente para coger aire y tras acariciar los musculosos brazos con sus ásperas manos, miro a Riario con una sonrisa llena de promesas.

 

 

-¿Quieres venir conmigo arriba? Si no quieres y decides irte, lo entenderé, pero si te quedas, pienso llegar hasta el final. Llevo demasiado tiempo conteniendo mi deseo por ti, y no creo que pueda parar una vez empiece.

 

 

\- No quiero que te detengas... Nunca, Leonardo. Yo también he esperado demasiado y no quiero que esto termine sin empezar.

 

 

Leonardo sonrió y volvió a besarlo, hundiendo sus dedos en el espeso pelo negro del conde y lo guio hasta las escaleras. Una vez allí, le tendió una de sus manos, invitando al conde a ir con él.

 

 

Girolamo acepto y una vez arriba, Los labios de Da Vinci volvieron a asaltarlo, mordiéndolo con pasión y arrancándole un gruñido y Leonardo lo miro, con los ojos muy abiertos a la vez que se apartaba.

 

 

-Lo siento... No pretendía hacerte daño...

 

 

Pero Girolamo no lo dejo terminar y lo empujo contra la cama, haciéndolo caer de espaldas y una sonrisa perversa se instaló en sus labios al mirarle.

 

 

\- Yo no lo siento, Artista... Solo tenme un poco de  paciencia. Nunca antes he hecho esto con nadie.

 

 

Leonardo lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto verde y se incorporó sobre sus codos, mirándolo con sorpresa.

 

 

-¿Nunca? ¿Ni con mujeres? Debes de tener un batallón de doncellas....

 

 

Riario negó, tumbándose a su lado y acaricio los marcados músculos del abdomen del genio con su mano abierta.

 

 

-Me debo a Dios, Artista y el sexo fuera del matrimonio es pecado... Pero estoy dispuesto a que las llamas del infierno me devoren siempre que seas tú quien me acompañe.

 

 

Leonardo soltó una alegre carcajada y su labios buscaron de nuevo los del capitán, mientras con dedos agiles desabrocho los botones de su pantalón y ahogó un jadeo contra su aliento cuando su mano se coló dentro y encontró su erección caliente y dispuesta para él.

 

 

\- Iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo si así lo deseas, mi Conde... Ahora déjate llevar y disfruta de mis atenciones. Soy un buen maestro.

 

 

Susurro Leonardo rodeando la verga del conde con sus dedos y Girolamo echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio al sentir como los dedos agiles del artista empezaban a subir y a bajar por su tronco henchido.

 

 

Sin saber ni como, poco después, ambos estaban desnudos y aunque Girolamo era casto en todos los sentidos de la palabra, aprendía deprisa y pronto empezó a sublevarse a las atenciones de Leonardo, intentando imponerse como el macho dominante y Leonardo rio, al verse atrapado entre el colchón y el hermoso cuerpo de su amante.

 

 

\- No sabía que fueras tan bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y ni que ese cuerpo estuviera tan lleno de músculos... Engañas mucho bajo esa ropa de cuervo que llevas siempre.

 

 

Se burló el artista y Riario se inclinó, mordiéndolo en el pecho.

 

 

-La ropa negra es la más cara pero disimula bien la sangre. Es una buena inversión, Da Vinci...

 

 

Protesto Girolamo y tras esa revelación, subió de nuevo a los labios de Leonardo, besándolo con ansias.

 

 

Leonardo rodeo sus caderas con sus piernas y gimió al sentir como la erección perlada del conde pulsaba contra la suya y retrocedía, intentando buscar su entrada.

 

 

\- Espera un momento, mi conde... Necesitamos una cosa para nuestros propósitos.

 

 

Riario no entendía que quería decir Leonardo, Sólo quería ser uno con él, pero dejo que el artista se levantara y observo con creciente lujuria como Da Vinci se inclinaba sobre uno de los cajones, buscando y maldiciendo hasta que lo vio volverse de nuevo hacia el con una sonrisa.

 

 

\- Y ahora, mi señor voy a mostrarle como su placer puede crecer hasta llevarlo al borde su la locura, pero primero... Ponte boca arriba, Girolamo...

 

 

Leonardo echo un vistazo al esculpido cuerpo que yacia sobre su cama y deseo probarlo, sintiendo casi una necesidad imperiosa.

 

El conde obedeció y Da Vinci se subió a la cama, colocándose de rodillas entre sus piernas.

 

Las manos del artista acariciaron primero sus pantorrillas y subió hasta sus muslos y Leonardo lo miro con una sonrisa casi diabólica antes de doblarse sobre sí mismo.

 

 

Su lengua jugo con su ombligo y Girolamo pego un bote, sintiendo cosquillas, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Leonardo lo acogió de nuevo entre sus dedos guiándolo hacia sus labios.

 

 

Primero deposito un beso en el glande perlado de líquido pre seminal, para seguidamente acariciar la hendidura con la punta de su lengua.

 

Girolamo lo miro, conteniendo el aliento y cuando los cálidos labios de su amante lo rodearon, se sintió morir.

 

 

-¡¡¡ Leonardo!!! ¡¡¡Oh, dios mío...!!!

 

 

Sus manos apretaron con fuera las sabanas y cas instintivamente sus caderas se arquearon, bombeando contra la húmeda boca del artista.

 

El placer lo recorría en grandes olas, dejándolo mareado y cuando sus ojos bajaron para mirar al genio, otra ola de lujuria lo golpeo de lleno.

 

 

Estaba casi seguro de que Leonardo era el mismo Lucifer encarnado para tentarlo, pero en esos momentos todo daba igual...Quería quedarse allí... entre las caricias de Leonardo.

 

Sus manos se desplazaron de las sabanas al pelo del artista, hundiendo los delicados dedos en los picos desordenados del pelo de Leonardo y sus caderas empezaron a mecerse contra esa maravillosa humedad que lo acunaba, enloqueciéndolo de placer y arrancándole jadeos ahogados del pecho.

 

Poco después, el conde sintió como si un rayo lo golpeara en la columna, bajando hasta sus riñones, y justo cuando iba a alcanzar el cielo, Leonardo lo privo de su orgasmo apretando la base de su verga y Girolamo se sintió morir.

 

 

\- No…no...Por favor... Leonardo... No te pares.....

 

 

Suplico a punto de gritar y con una última succión Leonardo abandono sus húmedas caricias y subió por el cuerpo del conde, besándolo y mordiéndolo todo el camino hasta sus labios.

 

 

-No voy a parar, mi señor... Solo necesito unos segundos...

 

 

Leonardo destapo la extraña botellita que había traído consigo y un agradable aroma a mirra inundo las fosas nasales del conde.

 

El maestro vertió una generosa cantidad de aceite en la palma de su mano y tras unos momentos que dedico a prepararse a sí mismo, utilizo el resto para lubricar la erección de su amante.

 

 

-Y ahora mírame, Girolamo... Quiero sentir tus preciosos ojos en mí cuando ambos seamos uno solo...

 

 

El artista se sentó a horcajadas sobre la pelvis de su amante y lentamente deslizo la erección de Riario al interior de su cuerpo.

 

Al principio sintió una mezcla de placer y dolor, mientras se acostumbraba al tamaño del conde, pero en pocos segundos el dolor desapareció y solo hubo placer.

 

 

Da Vinci había compartido su cuerpo con infinidad de amantes de ambos sexos, pero Girolamo era más grande de lo habitual y se tomó un momento para acostumbrarse a la invasión a la que estaba siendo sometido.

 

 

Se inclinó sobre su amante y tras capturar sus labios con los suyos, clavo sus dedos en las costillas de su amante y empezó a mecerse despacio, conteniendo el aliento.

 

 

Al principio Girolamo se quedó quieto, temeroso de que un rayo divino cayera y lo fulminara, pero cuando vio que la ira de Dios no caía sobre él y que solo había placer sin remordimientos, sus caderas empezaron a mecerse al mismo ritmo que Leonardo le marcaba.

 

Ambos jadeaban, sin dejar de besarse y Riario se preguntó que tenia de pecaminoso ese  acto que en ocasiones se pagaba con la muerte.

 

No podía entender por qué algo tan excitante fuera considerado como uno de los mayores pecados del hombre y alejando era idea de su mente, se concentró en Da Vinci.

 

Su visión cabalgándolo era lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían contemplado jamás y sintió como su pecho se expandía con una extraña sensación y comprendió  que se estaba enamorando del artista y mordió el cuello del genio para no ponerse a gritar.

 

Leonardo gemía, sintiendo como los movimientos de su amante se tornaban más rápidos y cuando Riario lo abrazo contra su pecho, Leonardo se movió, envolviéndolo con sus piernas y se dejó caer hacia atrás, arrastrando al conde sobre su cuerpo.

 

Girolamo supo lo que debía hacer, aunque jamás lo hubiera hecho antes y alzándose sobre las palmas de sus manos siguió embistiendo con fuerza hasta que sintió de nuevo esa especie de relámpago golpeándolo en la columna.

 

 

-Leonardo.... ¡¡¡Leonardo!!!

 

 

Grito tensándose sobre el artista y Da Vinci lo empujo con su pie, sintiendo como el conde lo llenaba con su simiente. El no aguanto mucho al sentir como el calor de Riario mojaba sus entrañas y estallo también, jadeando el nombre de su rival como si fuera una plegaria.

 

 

El capitán se desplomo sobre el pecho de su amante, y escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello, intento que su respiración se normalizara, pero sentía como si realmente lo hubiera alcanzado un rayo y por unos momentos pensó si realmente era la Ira del Señor golpeándolo por sus pecados.

 

Leonardo trajo saliva y besó la sien de su amante acariciando  sus amplios hombros y deleitándose con el movimiento de los músculos bajo la piel.

 

 

\- ¿Estás seguro de que nunca habías hecho esto antes?

 

 

Murmuro mientras Riario rodaba sobre la cama hasta quedar tendido sobre su espalda.

 

 

-Completamente seguro... Creo que lo recordaría...

 

 

Girolamo giro un poco la cabeza para mirar al artista y cuando sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los preciosos ojos verdes de Leonardo, ambos se echaron a reír.

 

 

\- Quédate conmigo esta noche...

 

 

Pidió Leonardo acurrucándose contra su cuerpo y Girolamo asintió, sintiendo como una extraña paz se apoderaba de él y vio como los ojos de Da Vinci parpadeaban pesadamente casi vencidos por el sueño.

 

 

-Me quedare contigo, Artista....

 

 

Murmuro sabiendo que esa era la primera de todas las mentiras que le diría a Leonardo.

 

 

Da Vinci asintió y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en un sueño tranquilo.

 

 

Cuando despertó con las primeras luces del alba, Girolamo no estaba, ni tampoco estaba el mapa que había encontrado en el libro del judío ni las dos llaves.

 

 

-¡¡¡ JODER!!! PERO ¿COMO COÑO HE PODIDO SER TAN GILIPOLLAS?  ¡¡MALDITO SEAS RIARIO!!

 

 

 Grito más furioso consigo mismo que con el conde.

 

 


End file.
